His Fault
by Shiruke-Lightheart
Summary: Moon had joined Team Skull not too long after becoming the first ever champion of Alola. While the rest of Team Skull tried their best to hide the fact that Moon had joined to not sully her reputation as champion, Moon didn't care in the least and just kept getting closer to everyone in Team Skull, especially their boss Guzma, who was known to have taken a liking to the girl as wel
1. Chapter 1

**_Trigger warning: Depression, self harm_**

Upon entering Guzma's room, Moon saw the boss of team skull laying in his throne, a pillow supporting his back and his legs thrown over the side of the chair, a Wimpod snuggling with him as he was napping. "Guzma~" she called out to him and he lazily opened one eye "So you're back," he stated as the girl walked towards his throne and plopped down on top of him. Guzma was barely fast enough to get the Wimpod out of the way before you plopped down on his middle, said Wimpod was now crawling underneath the bed again. "Get off of me ya brat. I had just gotten that Wimpod from underneath the bed, it took me three hours!" Guzma said while trying to push the girl off of him. But she was stronger than he had estimated and pushed back while whining "But I don't wanna get off Guzma~"

Suddenly, upon noticing the presence of Moon, Guzma's Golisopod came out of his PokéBall on its own and got on top of the two of them, pushing Moon against Guzma's chest, their faces mere inches apart from each other.

And maybe this was all they needed to realise that maybe the other person had the same feelings they had. Their eyes locked onto each other and they seemed to stare into each other's souls as their faces moved closer to each other unconsciously.  
But just as they were almost close enough to kiss each other, the door opened and Plumeria was seen in the opening "Guz I-" she started when she suddenly saw the position they were in. Guzma and Moon dangerously close to each other, almost kissing as well with Guzma's Golisopod on top of them. Guzma's head snapped in her direction, his hair getting in Moon's face which caused her to sit up a bit more straight as well and also look at Plumeria. "I see I am interrupting something, I'll come back later," she said as she turned around and walked out of the room again, closing the door behind her.

When Plumeria had closed the door, Guzma suddenly pushed Moon and his Golisopod away and shook his head "What is wrong with me? This is all just wrong; how old are ya again, 11?" Guzma asked the girl seated on his lap now. She looked back in disbelief, partly because Guzma had just pushed her away after they had shared such an intimate moment together, but partly because Guzma was completely wrong as he guessed her age.

"I'm 16 Guzma…" she told him with a slightly annoyed tone in her voice.  
"Still," Guzma said shaking his head "I'll be 26 soon. This wouldn't be legal. Besides, a girl like you should find herself a nice prince charming that can take care of her, not some depressed kid like me… And think of how this would influence your reputation as a champion." Guzma told her. But Moon just huffs and shakes her head "Are you still going on about that Guzma? I don't give a single fuck about my reputation as a champion. Besides, I really like this depressed kid."

Guzma shakes his head as he looks into her eyes "Look Moon, I like you too. I like you a lot. But it's just because I like you so much that I can't let you love me. I would never be able to give you the happiness you deserve. So just get me out of yer damn mind kiddo."  
Moon shakes her head in disbelief and a single tear slips from her eye, followed by a few more as she yells "I can't believe you're this egoistic Guzma. You're just a big egoist that only thinks of his own happiness!"

Now it was Guzma who was shaking. Moon did not know if it was because he was also going to cry, or if he was just this angry. When he looked up and she saw his expression though, she knew it was the latter and she got honestly scared of the Team Skull boss.

"Get out," Guzma said softly, but Moon could hear the pure anger in his voice; maybe she had gone too far this time. She removed herself from his lap, even his Golisopod was hiding underneath the bed now its master was this angry. Moon stood in front of his throne now but didn't remove herself from the room just yet.  
Guzma looked up and the girl shuddered as she saw his expression.  
Guzma yelled "GET OUT!"

Moon was shaking in fear as she stepped back. She yelled back "Fuck you Guzma! I hate your guts!" before running out of the room and throwing the door shut.  
Only when Guzma heard the front door of the mansion close shut again, he noticed tears were falling from his eyes and streaming over his cheeks. When the first sob escaped him, he hid his head in his arms as he got into a foetus-like position. He only looked up again when his Golisopod nudged him and looked at him with an expression that said _'Go after her'_. He rubbed the insect Pokémon's head and told him "I can't go after her buddy. It's for her own good that she can't get involved with the likes of me…"

Plumeria, who had been just outside the door the whole time and had heard everything that had happened inside of the room, sighed and shook her head as she walked away from the room.  
"Guzma… Sometimes you need to put your own happiness in front of other's, you know…" she whispered to herself.  
She informed the other grunts to stay away from his room for now since it was unknown how Guzma might react at the moment.

When Guzma didn't show up at dinner, she sighed and shook her head when a grunt asked her if they should go and fetch the boss. "No, just let him be. I'll bring him some food after dinner."  
So when she went to check on him again after dinner, with a plate of food and a cup of hot Tapu Cocoa, she found him in his bed together with his Golisopod. She nudged him slightly and he squirmed as he woke up. "Hey Guz, I got you some food and a cup of Tapu Cocoa since you didn't show up at dinner. Make sure to eat something, okay?"  
Guzma looked up. Plumeria seemed really worried about him. "Did Moon return?" he asked but Plumeria shook her head sadly "We haven't seen her or heard anything from her since she ran away. But I'm sure she'll come back Guz, she always does," she said as she sat next to Guzma. He sipped his cocoa while Plumeria brought up the subject "About earlier. I accidentally heard everything that happened, and I just wanted to ask: Why did you send her away if you loved her so much Guz?"

"Plumes…" he started, had she really heard everything? "I can't love her. First of all, I'm almost ten years older than she is; that's already pretty illegal. But most of all… I don't deserve her love. She deserves to be happy and I will never be able to make her happy…" he explained.  
"Guz, she said she loved you," Plumeria told her boss who looked at her with a shocked expression upon hearing this. He had always thought that she might like him a bit more than friends too, but he had never really gotten a confirmation about the fact. She had even told him she hated him not so long ago…  
But he shook his head "Plumes, my parents didn't even love me, then why on earth would a pretty and nice, seemingly perfect, girl like her love me?" he asked her. And with the mention of his parents, tears lined up in his eyes and the scars on his back started to hurt again. "Look Guz, I only have a vague idea of what happened in your past, but I know that if I ever see your dad; I'll personally smash his head in. but now you've got Team Skull. We all love you Guz. You're our beloved boss. And Moon saw you as her boy. Try apologizing to her when she returns, okay?" Plumeria told him and Guzma nodded "I will…"

But Moon didn't return that night, or the next day. And when Moon hadn't returned two days after the whole incident, Plumeria was getting worried as well. Guzma hadn't left his room since Moon had left and the grunts were getting worried about their boss and Moon too. So Plumeria took off to Kukui's lab to ask him if he knew something more about the girl's whereabouts. She took the car in front of the mansion and two grunts with her.  
When she arrived at the lab, it was late in the afternoon already and she told the grunts to go get some groceries while she would talk to Kukui.  
She walked into the lab and greeted Burnet. Professor Burnet called her husband downstairs so Plumeria could talk to him. "You Plumeria, what's up. How's Guzma doing?"  
"Not so good," Plumeria said as she shakes her head "That's what I wanted to talk about with you. Do you know where Moon is? Ever since she left Po Town Guzma's been down. Really down…"

Kukui looked down. He was one of the only people to know about Moon's membership in Team Skull and her close relationship with their boss. Along with Moon's mom, Hala, Hau and Lillie.  
"Moon came here two days ago…" he said and Plumeria looked hopeful  
"Where is she now? I need to drag her ass over to Po Town so Guzma can live a little again;"  
"She…" Kukui started "Moon left on the last boat to Unova that same night. She said she wanted to visit some family that lived there. She didn't say when or if she would return…"

Plumeria looked in shock at the professor. "Oh no," she whispered "How do I tell Guzma?".  
She suddenly got a really bad feeling and felt as if she couldn't breathe anymore. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into Kukui's eyes. "Hey, I'm sure Guzma will beat himself up about this. But I'm also sure that he'll get through this. He's been through some shit in his youth, he'll survive this as well."  
Plumeria smiled weakly as she stepped out of the lab again "Thanks for helping professor."

She met up with the grunts and they drove home altogether, Plumeria looking a bit defeated. How should she tell Guzma that Moon had travelled to another region and would maybe never return.

When they returned at the mansion, Plumeria told the two grunts that went with her to inform the other grunts about Moon and to stay away from Guzma's room. She then walked up to his room and entered. She found Guzma on his throne with a Wimpod in his lap and he looked up as she entered the room "I got some news on Moon…" she said, and immediately Guzma looked a lot more interested and asked "What is it?"  
"She apparentely took off to Unova and it's unsure when or whether she will return," she informed the boss who grew silent upon hearing this. "Tell the grunts to handle this shit, I'm off to Unova," he said and Plumeria stood in front of the door "No. You are not going to Unova. Just stay here and wait until she comes back," Plumeria said and left the room, leaving two grunts to guard the door so Guzma would not take off on his own.

Weeks passed since Guzma had heard the bad news and the Team Skull boss seemed to get into a depression. He had at least stopped trying to sneak off to Unova. But when Plumeria went to bring him his food one day, she noticed drops of red on the white sheets of his bed "Guzma? What's with the blood?" she asked him, pretty unfazed because it wasn't very rare for Guzma to punch a wall or something till his fists were bleeding. But this time, Guzma just shrugged it off as nothing. But Plumeria had seen enough…

And then, a week later, Guzma went back to his old self as if nothing had happened and Moon had never existed. Plumeria did not quite understand what had caused him to change so much so quickly, but she didn't bother to question him and was just happy that Team Skull had their old boss back.

"Welcome back boss."  
"Back? Ya boi's never been gone," he told her with a cocky grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Four years had passed since the incident with Moon, and Team Skull had moved on just fine. No one talked about Moon anymore, they still thought of her though, since she had always been so close to them. Moon had always been so nice towards them. But they didn't want to piss their boss off by talking about her, they had all seen how low and depressed Guzma had been when she had just left them so they just lived on as if there had never been a Moon in the first place.

It was Guzma's birthday today, the big bad boss of Team skull had turned 30 today and all of Team Skull had thrown a big party in honour of their boss. Guzma felt flattered, he hadn't gotten this much attention in years and he liked it more than he should've. There was cake, decorations and all the grunts to celebrate it with him.  
While they were eating cake however, the door of mansion opened and everyone looked at the door. Did they miss someone? All of the grunts were here, right?

Then suddenly, in the door opening of the kitchen, Moon was standing. Everyone looked at her in disbelief, mouths hanging open before getting up and tackling her in a group hug. Only Guzma was left at the table, too shocked to move. Had Moon really returned? Did she forgive him? Could he make up for what he had done four years ago?

When Moon managed to get out of the group hug she got from the entirety of Team Skull, she smiled and waved at Guzma. He still looked shocked but managed to wave back at her. Plumeria couldn't handle to see this awkwardness between the two otherwise so close friends and she pushed Moon in Guzma's direction while the rest of Team Skull got seated again.

Moon walked towards Guzma and reached into her backpack. She pulled out a pretty big box "I'm sorry for leaving for Unova four years ago. I shouldn't have done that. But I learned a lot in Unova. However, I wasn't able to get you out of my mind Guzma. So I got you a present for your birthday…"

Guzma unwrapped the box and looked at the present. It was an incubator with an egg on the inside, it was rocking quietly and some sounds were heard from the inside. "Moon, what is this?" he asked and Moon responded with a smile.  
"It's the perfect number six for your bug team. I had to think about you when I saw its final form, so I bred you one, it's called a Venipede," Moon explained. Guzma smiled at the kind gesture of the girl. "Thanks a lot brat,"

Then, Moon suddenly asked Guzma another question which directed the whole team's attention towards the two "So Guzma, now I'm 20 and legal to date, what are your feelings towards me now?"

Guzma didn't have to think about this question long. He had already made up his mind when she had first left that if she would ask him again, he would never let her go again. So he responded to her question with a kiss. Moon, as well as the rest of the team, was shocked by the feel of Guzma's lips on hers. They weren't how she had expected them to be. His lips were actually pretty soft and warm, and felt gentle on hers in the sweet kiss Guzma gave her. When they broke up again, the entire team started cheering for the two of them now they had finally been brave enough to accept each other's feelings.  
Guzma leaned towards her ear and whispered "If you want to, I can give you much more after the party is over…" which made Moon blush brightly. Even though she had to blush so much at only the thought of doing naughty stuff with Guzma, she nodded and Guzma smirked.

Later that night, when most of the grunts had already dozed off and where laying spread throughout the house, Guzma took Moon to his room to give her what he had promised.  
He pulled her on his bed and almost immediately they started making out. As if their bodies had been craving each other for those last four years, their hands were all over each other. Their tongs discovered each other's mouths and Guzma knew he never wanted anything else than this anymore. He was already addicted to this girl.

They broke up for a moment and Moon pulled her tank top over her head and unclasped her bra while Guzma started undressing himself too. His Team Skull necklace made a thud on the floor but that sound was quickly muffled by his Team Skull jacket and white shirt. Guzma was already leaning in to kiss her again when Moon stopped him and pulled one of his arms towards her face. On his wrists were several scars "Guzma, did you?" she asked him and he nodded "Yeah, I got pretty depressed when you first left. It was only once, but it left some nasty scars. Nothing as bad as these though," Guzma told her and turned around, showing her the massive ragged scars on his back. Moon gasped in shock "Guzma, what did you get these from?"

"My dad beat me up with a golf club if I didn't win a Pokémon contest… I didn't win often so I was seen as a failure and well… That's the result…" Guzma explained her. Moon hugged him and brought his wrist to her face. She kissed the scars and did the same with the other wrist. When she started peppering kisses all along the scars on his back, Guzma shuddered. The scar tissue there was hyper sensitive and Moon's lips kissing them made him shudder in pleasure.  
Guzma latched his lips onto Moon's neck and kissed it; this made Moon pull back from Guzma's scars and moan as he sucked right on her soft spot.

As Moon arched her back in pleasure and unconsciously scratched up Guzma's arms until red welts were visible "Look at what yer doing brat. I'm gonna have to wear my long sleeved shirt if ya don't watch out." Moon immediately pulled back her hands and blushed madly. Guzma laughed out loud and leaned in close to her ear, whispering "I was just kiddin'. Mark me as much as ya want," he said as he licked down the her ear and nibbled on her earlobe.

When he licked down her neck and sucked again on a different spot this time while he pulled her closer. When Guzma had pulled her closer, Moon could clearly feel Guzma's clothed erection through his loose sweatpants. "Guzma," she said in a breathy moan as she rubbed her core against his erection to get some friction against her aching lower parts.

Guzma breathed out a ragged moan as he pushed Moon off of him and down on the bed. He peppered kisses all over her breasts and stomach until he reached her shorts. He slowly undid the button and unzipped the shorts with his teeth, revealing her cute panties "Are those Stuffuls? I thought you were 20?" Guzma asked as he smirked and pulled her panties down together with her shorts.

Her core was leaking and Guzma looked up seductively as he traced his tongue over her slit, tasting her sweet juices. His tongue dipped inside and Moon let out a ragged moan. Damn that tongue worked on her lower parts like magic. "Guzma~" she moaned "Where did you learn to eat pussy like this?" she asked him through moans and pants. Guzma just looked up and smirked "It's all about the technique," he said as he stuck out his tongue and showed the stud that pierced it.

She pouted and sat up, pulling his sweatpants down. Then she suddenly burst out in laughter "Oi, what's yer frigging problem. What'cher laughing at?" he asked annoyed and glanced down. But after that one glance he knew enough "Were you laughing with my underwear Guzma? I'm a girl at least; I didn't even know they sold male underwear for adults like this. And seriously, Wimpods?" she asked as she laughed harder. "Ah shut up," he muttered as he went back down on the girl's pussy and her laughing was interrupted by a moan leaving her throat. Guzma smirked into the pussy and swirled his tongue around; suddenly Moon's hands were in his hair, pulling him closer and rocking her core against his mouth for more friction.

Suddenly her legs grabbed around his neck in a vice grip and he could feel the spasms going through her body as her core rocked against his face harder and he could feel her juices spill out. He smiled as he gave her a long lick over her core and pulled down his Wimpod patterned boxers. Now his erection was freed, Moon couldn't help but stare a little. Guzma was a tall guy, but she had never expected his 'parts' to be this big too. Was it going to fit? It was her first time too,

"Don't worry kid, it's my first time too. We'll take it slow, yo."  
Moon nodded and hugged Guzma. She could feel his member press against her lower stomach, but she didn't mind; she just needed a hug from the tall guy. He planted a kiss in her hair as he held her and whispered "I love ya so damn much Moon," in her ear. She took his lips again and whispered "Please Boss, make love to me like only ma boy can…"

If Guzma hadn't been aroused before, he certainly was now; so he pushed Moon down on the mattress again, his large body towering above her and guided his cock towards her entrance. Moon could feel the tip of his member push against her and gasped as the tip slid in. Guzma peppered kisses all over Moon's body as he pushed in slowly. And when he was finally fully seated, he panted as he looked down at Moon's body, now writhing besides him "Ya okay?" he asked and she nodded, a single tear rolling down her cheek "Yeah, just… don't move already; I need some time," she told him and Guzma smiled as he pressed a kiss on her lips "Whenever you're ready," he told her.

A few moments later, Moon nodded and Guzma knew she was ready. He moved his hips back and snapped them back into her nice wet heat as a moan escaped his throat. He tried to choke it off, but moans kept coming out of his throat involuntarily. Moon wasn't much better, she was moaning almost constantly, cute mewling sounds escaped her throat and tears of pleasure rolled down her cheeks. Guzma managed to support his body with one arm and wiped her tears away with the other one. They shared another kissed filled with love and passion and Moon couldn't stop her tears from pouring out. "Hey, why're ya crying. Am I that bad at this?" he asked her when he kissed some of her tears away and grunted at the pleasure. Moon answered through her moans "No, I just love you so much. This is so good Guz."

Guzma smiled as he focused on the movements of his hips again "I'm getting close Moon, ya almost done?" he asked, he sounded a bit tired and Moon could feel the movement of his hips getting faster until he was kinda snapping his dick inside. "Mmm~" she moaned "I'm close Guzma, just a bit more," she informed him.

Guzma's moans were getting more heated when suddenly his cock reached somewhere inside of her that she hadn't felt yet. "Guzma! That's the spot. Please, more!" she told him and he kept his hips angled like that so he could hit her G-spot over and over again. Soon, her walls were closing tight around him as she came, he told her "Any time now babygirl," as he sped up his thrusts even more. Then suddenly she felt his hot cum fill her up and paint her insides white "Ugh, Moon," he moaned.

After clean-up, both of them were lying naked under the covers of Guzma's bed. Guzma had his arms wrapped around Moon in a protective manner, as if he was trying to keep her here and not let her escape from his grasp ever again; not like he did four years ago. "Hey Moon, I'm sorry for four years ago. I never meant what I said… I was just really conflicted with my feelings and didn't know how to react to them…I only wanted to see you happy and thought I wouldn't be able to give you that happiness. Now, I'll do anything to give you the happiness you deserve…" he told the girl nodding off in his arms.  
"It's okay Guzma, I shouldn't have overreacted like that either. I mean, stepping on a boat and going off to another region just because you lashed out at me was a bit too much…" she told him and pressed a kiss on his lips. The kiss was tender and expressed the love between them.  
When they ended the kiss, Moon suddenly smirked and said "Hey Guz, you called me babygirl when you got your orgasm; do I need to call you daddy from now on too?" she teased him and however it was pretty dark in the room, Moon could clearly see the blush painting Guzma's cheeks pink. "Please don't ever call me daddy. It just slipped out, yo," he told her and she giggled as she settled down in his arms and drifted off to sleep. Guzma looked at her and smiled, feeling his own eyes get heavy with sleep as well and he too drifted off to sleep…


End file.
